


Am I a Freak to You?

by SocialFatality



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Circus, Clown!Yunho, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Freak Show, Insecurity, M/M, Paranormal, Possessed!San, Ringleader!Hongjoong, demon!San
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialFatality/pseuds/SocialFatality
Summary: "Come one, come all, to see Hongjoong's Hidden Treasures! Entry begins at only two dollars per visitor! Meet the infamous 'Possessed Man' all the way from the North..."And Wooyoung...well, Wooyoung had much more than two dollars in his name.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 47
Kudos: 222





	1. Poor Rich Boy

Frankly, Wooyoung was bored.

He’d tried plenty of hobbies; reading was slow and tedious, drawing was too frustrating, singing could be fun, though it was hard to get much attention from.

He’d even gotten a job to in an attempt to entertain himself for a while, even if it was pointless. The last thing that he needed was money, being raised in the family he was. He had more in his name when he was first born than most people saw in their entire lifetime. But having a job, a nine to five, gave him something to distract himself, put his mind to. Though even that got tiring, no jobs around him were entertaining, all physically straining, stressful, or simply...well, boring.

It wasn’t that Wooyoung was spoiled, no, he just wanted something that he was happy with doing every day, something that didn’t get monotonous, something that satisfied him.

Definitely not spoiled.

So on one morning, Wooyoung had been walking to the market, planning to buy some more food for their home. His mother was busy with cleaning up the home, and his father was always out working, so he decided to help out in whatever way he was able to. He liked to travel to town often, enjoying getting himself out of the house and socializing for a few hours. So Wooyoung had come to recognize and remember each small detail on the walk there. Like the fence post that was just lower than the rest on the Greene's home, and the old lady's dog that always rushed to him for pets when he walked past.

If something was off, he usually caught it. So on the way there, a flapping, bold red piece of paper that was pinned onto one of the wooden light posts of the town grabbed his attention, as it must've been placed recently. He wouldn't miss something so...loud.

Grabbing onto the bottom corner of the sheet, his eyes began to scan over the words. "Come one, come all, to see Hongjoong's Hidden Treasures! November 2nd just outside of Lindown. Entry begins at only two dollars per visitor! Meet the infamous 'Possessed Man' all the way from the North..." The paper was littered with acts along the paper, from sword swallowing to simple clowns. Regardless of all the acts listed, Wooyoung was intrigued.

And Wooyoung...well, Wooyoung had much more than two dollars in his name.

The show was the next day, right out of his town. And suddenly, Wooyoung only had one plan tomorrow.


	2. Hongjoong's Hidden Treasures

Slipping the money to the man before the tent, Wooyoung offered a faint smile, before pushing past the sweaty bodies and into the large tent.

The act hadn’t begun yet, he had made sure to come about thirty minutes early. After all, he couldn’t miss one moment of this show, he needed to see everything that this was about. Excited voices were bustling through the tent, taking their seats and murmuring back and forth about the rumors they’ve heard about the show. 

“I heard that the sword swallower carved open his throat to make room!”

“Someone told _me_ that the leader once got bit by a snake, and now he thinks he can speak to them.”

“Is there really a possessed man??”

Ah, that was the big question, wasn’t it? After all, that was what they so proudly claimed on the flyers, ‘The Possessed Man’. Wooyoung was sure it was just an act to get attention, but it was incredibly intriguing. It was what a lot of the murmurs he caught was about, mentioning him. Wooyoung couldn’t deny his own curiosity.

~

After what felt like ages, the show finally began. Lights dimming, the crowd's bustling quieted down as the attention was brought to the center circle. And in walked a man that could catch your eye even in a crowd of a thousand people. His features were sharp, nose pointed at the end and jawline bold. His hair was a bright silver, short but styled in a messy fashion, eyes were covered in bold red and black shadows, he was beautiful, really.

This man was wearing a long red vest, the back trailing down to stop at his knees in a point, a white undershirt lying beneath. But the thing that was the most catching on him was the thick, yellow Boa draping over his shoulders, tongue flicking occasionally to show it was no fake, bobbing its head up and down. 

The man’s grin was bright as his eyes trailed over the audience in his tent, seeming pleased by the crowd he’d rung in. He clapped his hands together, running his tongue over his lips like the snake and taking in a deep breath. “Welcome all to the show! My name is Hongjoong,” he bowed at the waist as he waved his hand, “and this is my circus. I know you are all bustling for me to get on with it, so let us begin, shall we?” A dark chuckle passed his lips as he stepped back into the darkness, the music picking up as he disappeared

And the show was off.

First out stepped a classic clown. He was tall, a painted smile stretching along his face, eyelids covered in white and his eyebrows clearly covered to be painted thin black instead. He had bright blue fuzzy tufts of fake hair popping off his head, and a bright smile to match the fake one. He did a few acts, teasing around with the audience and juggling a few items, nothing Wooyoung hadn’t seen before. Though his energy gave off an exciting vibe, and it did perk him up.

Next was ‘the tallest man alive’, though everyone knew he was on stilts, and it wasn’t a secret. The man that approached had bright red hair, and that was all that Wooyoung was positive on. Any other features were too far away for him to make out. He gracefully stumbled around with the clown for a while, both of them playing off of each other and bringing a few laughs from the crowd. They seemed to have good chemistry together.

Shortly after came the infamous sword-swallower. He was a shorter man with dark brown hair, his body covered in black leathers fro his jacket and pants. His intense act and clothing did not match his gentle facial features.

He started with a thin, smaller blade, sliding it down his throat with no effort. And he slowly went up from there. And Wooyoung was...impressed, the blades grew almost as a wide as a wrist, and the man simply swallowed it down, leaving them all terrified that they would witness the man accidentally plunge it through his throat. But alas, there was no fatalities, just an impressive show.

After that act, the stage cleared, and the lights got darker, a purple hue casting over the area. And Wooyoung had to squint his eyes to search for what was going on. A spotlight suddenly revealed as a thin man grabbed onto two lines of silk hanging from the top of the tent, and tugged himself up onto them. Tugging himself up and tangling himself into them gracefully, he began to put on a show of twirling between the silk and twisting elegantly between them. The boy had midnight black hair, but with the lighting it was hard to make out much else. He had dark eyeshadow covering his eyes, and was wearing a purple sort of elegant unitard, He was...breathtaking, as he rolled and spun along the silk ropes, everyone silent as they watched him in awe.

Once the show was over, he hopped down and bowed with a bashful smile, and the crowd hollered happily, Hongjoong announcing him as ‘Seongwha in Silks’. As the man left, Wooyoung noticed Hongjoong’s eyes lingering on the form as it walked off. He couldn't blame him, he was practically drooling himself.

The next man was not elegant, he was startling. He looked graceful and sweet, stepping out as he bowed. He was introduced as the ‘strongest man alive’. Wooyoung didn’t expect much, a good prop break maybe or something along those lines.

He started by showing off his strength busting open some fruits and whatnot, things that were unusual, but not impossible.

Though Wooyoung wasn’t expecting to watch the man bend a pole of _metal_ into a heart, and hand it to a girl in the audience

It was mildly startling, but impressive. Kind of hot.

There was a few breaks between the acts, Hongjoong showing off some animals to let the others prepare whatever was needed.

But eventually the waiting was over, and out came the main event. “And for our final act, what I know you all have been waiting for.” Hongjoong hummed as he stepped into the dark for a moment, murmurs bursting around him as everyone leaned forwards in their seats.

Suddenly out rolled a cage on wheels from the shadows, a crouched man glanced around from the inside, hands curled around the bars. This was strange to Wooyoung, as none of the animals had been in any cages.

The cage came to a stop in the middle of the circle, the spotlights trailing over to them as Hongjong released a latch on the cage. Letting it fall slam open, he hopped back away from it, smirking to the audience. “I present to you; the Possessed Man!”

The mystery stepped out from the bars with a tilted head. His hair was black with a white streak above his eye, his hair a bit way and frazzled, his facial features were stunning. His eyes had a light eyeshadow on, nothing heavy

Then again, Wooyoung was too distracted by his _eyes_ , not the eyeshadow.

The man’s eyes had been normal when he stepped out of the cage. But as he looked around the audience, they suddenly flooded to a pitch black color, a smirk growing on his lips. He seemed to be bathing in the gazes from those around him, drowning in it. And although it was hard to tell, seeing as the entire eye was black, they seemed to land on Wooyoung for a short moment. And it send an icy chill up his spine to the nape of his neck.

This was nothing like he’d seen before. This was unnatural.

The man simply grabbed two batons that were passed to him and lit the tips aflame, beginning to twirling them in his hands as confidence oozed off of him. His body rolled along to the music through the tent, flames twirling along with him as he did.

Those flames flickered against the pitch black that was his eyes, and that cold feeling was still on his skin. He didn’t know how this could be some act but...surely it had to be, no man was...truly possessed.

Right?

The man was gorgeous. Body muscular and thin, tongue occasionally sliding along his pink lips. He was sinful, and Wooyoung was absolutely captivated, and heavily attracted. And the man clearly loved that affect he had on many people there.

It ended with the man popping the flames in his mouth, holding it for a moment before blowing them out towards the audience. The crowd hollered in excitement, raising to their feet and clapping excitedly. The man was panting as he caught his breath, closing his eyes in content.

Suddenly Hongjoong grabbed the man by his shoulders, pushing him into the cage once more and slamming it shut. The man slammed against the bars threateningly with a twisted grin on his face as he laughed the whole way out of the stage, leaving the entire place silent as they watched the scene.

And that was when Wooyoung realized his life would never be the same.


	3. Blunt Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I made a boo boo and accidentally deleted the last chapter!! So that is what happened haha. Here it is again! Thank you for all the support and thank you to the comments on the last one I accidentally deleted! So sorry :( new to all of this. But thank you so much for the love ❤️

“I’m sorry Mr. Jung, but my Carnival is not for sale.” Hongjoong was leaned far back in his black chair, feet propped on his desk as he picked at his nails, eyes occasionally glancing up to meet Wooyoung.

“I’m not wanting to steal your show from you.” Wooyoung’s voice was desperate as he pleaded with the man. “I just...I was fascinated by every moment of it! I want more, I want to experience it, I want-”

“It’s not always about what you want, pretty boy.” His brown eyes were hard as they peered into Wooyoung, making him shift uncomfortably. “That is why you can’t have my show. Because I know who you are. You think you can buy anything you want because you have the money, haven’t had a day of work in your life, hm?” Hongjoong pushed himself to stand, arms crossing over his chest. “I’ve shed my blood and tears to get us this far, to get my circus to where we are now. I’m not going to let some pretty face with too much money buy my show and twist it all around.” Now he was standing right in front of Wooyoung as his voice snapped at him, but Wooyoung wasn't one to back down.

“Well, Sir, I didn’t come here to steal your show. I’m well aware I have no history with running a circus, which is why, if you would let me finish, I am offering to buy the show, yes. But I am not going to be in charge, I’m going to be financial support that tags along in helping make decisions, not making them. I’m sure this circus is not cheap, no?” He asked, Hongjoong glaring holes through him. “Well then, I will help with that. And fund so that we can get more props, lighting, things of that nature.” He blinked his innocent smile to the man, who's jaw was clenched.

“Fine. But every decision you make goes through me first. If you can’t handle that, then this is off.” He warned him, huffing quietly. “I'll start working on a legal contract. We’re only here for a few more days while we pack everything up and leave. So hurry up and-”

“I’m ready to go.” Wooyoung interrupted, offering a smile. Hongjoong blinked, furrowing his eyebrows. “How are you ready to go? I only now agreed to the deal.”

“Yes, but I had a feeling you’d say yes, so I brought everything I needed with me.” Lifting up his suitcase, he shrugged faintly. Hongjoong only rubbed his face and walked back to sit in his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Alright, well...go stay in with Yeosang for the night. Tell him I sent you. He’s in the tent on the far left.” He waved Wooyoung off, who looked as excited as a child in a candy store, before turning around to leave.

On the way out, his shoulder knocked against someone heading the way he came. “Oh, I am sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” The smooth voice apologized, bowing his head a bit. It was the silk dancer, the pretty one. Seonghwa was his name. And he was...definitely pretty, especially face to face. His hair was combed over his forehead, wearing the same sort of makeup but in much more comfortable clothing than his previous unitard. 

“No it’s-you’re fine.” Wooyoung offered a smile and nodded a few times, rubbing his neck nervously, Seonghwa chuckling and scooting past him. Wooyoung turned his head to watch him disappear behind the flap of the tent, and heard a long sigh come from inside, murmurs going between the two, turning on his foot to go find this tent.

Oddly enough, Wooyoung felt like the only ‘freak’ in this group. Everyone seemed to have a place, a job. But he was more than thrilled to now be a part of that, even if he was no act, he got to watch, and help from behind the scenes.

Hoping the found the right one, the far left tent, he stepped towards it. Wooyoung wasn’t positive on how to...announce himself. There was no way to knock, as it was just a tent flap...so he decided to just go for it, pulling it open and stepping within.

Inside sat the man he’d previously watched swallow swords, now mindlessly flipping through a book while sitting cross-legged on his little cot. He looked oddly innocent for a man he watched shove a blade down his throat the day before. 

Clearing his throat, Wooyoung stepped further into the tent. “Hi.” He murmured, pulling the man’s attention up to his eyes. “Are you Yeosang?” 

“I...am.” Cautiously watching him, Yeosang pushed the book to the side as he brought his full attention to Wooyoung. “Who are you??”

“My name is Jung Wooyoung.” He told him, flashing a smile and approaching, offering his hand out to shake. Though Yeosang only stared at it, before casting his gaze up to his face. Wooyoung gave an uncomfortable laugh and pulled his hand back, rubbing his neck instead. “Um, anyways, I’m going to be buying the circus, and Hongjoong told me to find you, that I could stay here for the night? Until we all get adjusted?” He rocked on his heels nervously as the man seemed to be staring into his soul.

“So...Hongjoong just sold you the show? So what, now you’re my boss?” Yeosang’s voice came out a bit harsh, clearly not fond of the idea of Wooyoung telling him what he could or could not do. Wooyoung quickly shook his head at that, waving his hands as if to erase that thought. “No! No, absolutely not I’m...no, I’m no one’s boss! I’m just...a man that will help make the big decisions and help pay for most things. I don’t want to mess with the system going on here.” He assured the man, biting on his lip as he took in a deep breath through his nose. Boy, this was very nerve wracking. For some reason a man that could swallow blades intimidated him.

Though Yeosang shortly after shrugged and smiled. “Okay.” He agreed, grabbing his book once more. “Welcome to the crazy family, Wooyoung. You’ll have to sleep on the ground tonight, but I have some blankets you can use. And it's late, so I'm turning my lantern off in a moment.” He warned him, suddenly a lot more friendly than just a few moments ago. 

Hugging the blankets to his chest as they were passed to him, Wooyoung laid them one along the ground, patting them smooth and plopping down onto it, tugging the other over himself.

“Why did you want to join us?” Yeosang suddenly asked, facing towards him as Wooyoung rolled on his side. 

“Well...because you guys are talented. And I want to see more and more of this show if I can.” He responded honestly. “Plus I wanted something to do, you know. Occupy my time.” He shrugged, watching his face. And Yeosang laughed as he gave him a weird look. “Something is wrong with you, Wooyoung.” He stretched his arm out with a yawn, before flicking his lantern off and rolling onto his opposite side. “Goodnight.” He murmured.

And Wooyoung offered a smile as he let his eyes flutter shut shortly after. “Night.”

~

A noise woke him from his sleep. Steady tap, tap, tap that didn’t seem to have an end. It had to be the middle of the night, the only light coming from the bright glow of the moon.

He tried to ignore it at first, but it was like it was tapping against his skull, and his curiosity was eating away at him; who the hell was awake so late at night anyways?

So of course, he couldn’t leave it alone, and he pushed himself off of the blankets, toeing around so not to wake up Yeosang, and carefully exiting the tent into the night. Following the steady sound of the taps, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he focused on the direction it came from

Though suddenly it was very apparent what the noise was.

Before him was that large cage on wheels, housing that 'possessed' man from the show within. He wasn’t looking at Wooyoung, but instead staring at the bottom of the cage, tapping his finger along it in a steady rhythm. 

And as they say, curiosity killed the cat.

“Hello?” Wooyoung’s voice immediately broke through the taps, the man’s finger freezing as he tilted his head curiously. His head turned right to Wooyoung, and Wooyoung was shocked to see the midnight black sockets baring into him.

“Well hello.” He spoke, voice smooth even at the late hour. “I haven’t met you before, I would remember such a face.” He purred, flashing a bright grin as he curled his hand around the metal bars. Wooyoung took in a breath at that, cheeks dusting pink as he shuffled on the ground.

“What are you doing here, handsome?” Wooyoung cleared his throat as he collected himself. “I’m-I’m Wooyoung. I’m financially supporting the circus.” He nodded, shifting his gaze around nervously. The man chuckled. “So then you’ll be staying?” He hummed in thought as he scoot closer to the bars. “My name is San.” 

“Why do they keep you locked up, San?” He breathed, eyes still wide as he took a cautious step closer to the cage. Though San chuckled faintly. “I think you already know the answer to that.” 

“You’re locked up because of your act? Isn’t that a bit cruel?” Wooyoung asked incredulously. Though San only laughed.

“You’re cute, Wooyoung, I like you. Come here, I have a secret for you.” He hissed, wrapping both of his hands on the bars. And Wooyoung...well, he listened. He wasn’t positive why, maybe genuinely wanting to know what he had to say. But his feet slowly began to lead him closer, stopping a short distance away from the cage, getting a better look at the man for the first time. He was...sickeningly beautiful, even with his twisted black eyes, everything about him screamed beauty. It was strange.

It was his mistake, he supposed, for willingly walking so close to the cage. Because suddenly a hand stretched between the bars, twisting into the material of Wooyoung’s shirt and slamming him against the bars. Wooyoung gasped and grunted at the impact, face squished against the metal as he was trapped against it, not able to get anywhere. Trembling, he stayed motionless as the man on the inside took in a deep breath through his nose, humming in content and moving so his eyes were level with Wooyoungs. 

“Never trust the Devil, Wooyoung.” He purred, Wooyoung shuddering as the warm breath fanned over his face, before suddenly the hand released him, causing Wooyoung to stumble and fall back on his butt. 

Scrambling to his feet, he brushed himself off, before peeling his eyes away from the man and rushing back towards the tent, heart pounding the whole way.

And as he ran off, the tapping began once more, with a quiet chuckle behind them.


	4. The Story of San

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh thank you everyone for the love!! Little bit of a shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoy!

Collapsing into the tent, he scrambled to his blankets and rubbed his hands over his chest, San’s touch still lingering over his skin. Nothing about him felt natural. Something had to be wrong with him...maybe he was truly possessed. But if he was possessed, why would he willingly perform in...a circus?

Then again, maybe it wasn’t as willing as it seemed. Wooyoung had just arrived, he didn’t know everything going on behind the scenes.

Yeosang’s eyes fluttered open from the sudden panting body flailing into his tent, giving a quiet groan. “What the hell are you doing?” He huffed.

“What is that thing?” Wooyoung demanded, chest rising and falling rapidly as his heart raced. He only received a raised eyebrow from Yeosang. “I’m gonna need you to elaborate.” 

“That...man, or-or _thing_ you keep locked in the cage out there! What is that, is that some joke or-or stunt or what?! His eyes are _black_!” Taking in a sharp breath, he closed his eyes in an attempt to collect himself for a second. “His eyes are black.”

Yeosang didn’t seem surprised by the questions, actually his face relaxed into understanding. “Oh. You mean San.” He gave a sigh as he propped himself up on the cot, facing Wooyounf. 

“We met San a few years ago. The _real_ San, not the one you just met.” Stretching out with a yawn, Yeosang sat up fully. “He was begging to be in our show. He was out on the streets, he diidn’t have a lot of money and was desperate. We asked what he had to offer us and...well, our reactions were pretty close to yours now.” He faintly chuckled at the memory, before continuing. 

“San isn’t able to really control it. But the thing has been...working with us. It knows what its body needs, so it’s willing to do stunts in order to make money and survive. He has that spirit or demon, whatever you want to call it, living inside of him. We don’t know how or why, frankly we didn’t ask. Hongjoong was thrilled for such a new addition to the show, and San was glad to be accepted.” He sighed quietly.

“We didn’t lock him up at first. He was normal, slept in tents with us and what not. But one day while traveling Yunho had been teasing him, the clown he is, and San, he just suddenly...switched. Slammed Yunho into a building so hard he busted his head open. Hongjoong was livid, we’re all a family after all. So ever since, Hongjoong has insisted he’s locked up whenever not performing. San seemed upset at first, but I think it was more towards himself for what happened with Yunho, you know? He hasn’t asked to be let out since. Well...the real San hasn’t. The spirit has, on multiple occasions it has tried to coaxing us into releasing him.” Yeosang kept his eyes on Wooyoung’s face as he told the story, the man clearly buzzing with questions. 

“So...he’s truly possessed…?” Wooyoung breathed out, receiving a nod. “So he’s dangerous?”

That one Yeosang wasn’t so confident on. “In a way. Yes, the spirit can be dangerous. But San himself is not.” if the words were meant to explain things, it failed.. 

“Is he more San or...that thing?” 

“They switch. Depending on if the spirit gains control or feels the need to come out.” Wooyoung seemed to slowly begin to understand as he learned more about this San. He was still struggling over the fact that he was actually _possessed_ , such an odd concept, but he was trying. Maybe he’d wake up to the pointing at laughing, that this was some joke on all newcomers. 

“Did something happen with you two?” Yeosang interrupted Wooyoung’s thoughts as he glanced up to him. “Did he do something?”

“Um…” his fingers grazed over where the icy knuckles had brushed over his skin, fingers had curled into his shirt. “No. His eyes just freaked me out, that’s all.” He offered a sheepish smile to Yeosang, who stared at him for a long moment, before shrugging and laying back down. 

“Try to freak out quieter next time?” He teased, bringing a giggle from Wooyoung. Wooyoung slid under his blanket and rolled onto his side. “Will do.” He hummed. 

Letting his eyes close, his mind began to wander once more. Goosebumps rose to his skin, shuddering at an icy voice rolling through his head 

_“Never trust the Devil, Wooyoung.”_

Poor Wooyoung never was good at taking advice. 


	5. A Proper Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't introduced Jongho, Mingi, or Yunho much yet. Do not worry! They are coming soon :)

The next morning, Hongjoong had immediately came to him with a few papers in his hand, shoving it against Wooyoung's chest. “There. Read it over, sign it. Any problems or questions, come to me.” 

“Thank you.” Wooyoung mumbled, eyes already beginning to skim over the words to their contract. Most of what it read they had already discussed together back in his tent. Wooyoung and Hongjoong would be co-owners, and they would share the all the profit, though it was split sixty / forty in Hongjoong’s favor. Wooyoung really wasn’t worried about that, he wasn’t in it for the money anyways.

After thoroughly reading over it, he was no fool, he scratched his name along the bottom of the page and made his way to return them, going to check Hongjoong's tent first.

Pulling open the tent, he indeed found Hongjoong inside. But that wasn’t the only person there.

Before him, Seonghwa had his hands on Hongjoong’s hips, pushing the smaller man against the wooden desk, Wooyoung’s eye catching the hand with a painted pinky wrapped around Seonghwa's neck, as their lips moved together. It wasn’t what Wooyoung was expecting to walk in to. 

A surprised cough left him, eyes wide as he gawked at the two. Seonghwa slowly tugged himself away from Hongjoong’s mouth, confused eyes turning to see who their intruder was. Though an understanding smile formed on his face seeing the newcomer. He opened his mouth to respond, but Hongjoong was quicker. 

“What the hell! Don’t you know what privacy is?? You just barge on in to everyone’s place??” He asked, pushing off the desk with a clenched jaw and taking a step forward. Though an arm interrupted him from continuing forward, Seonghwa giving a chuckle as he smiled down to him. “It is alright, Joongie. He is new.” He reminded him softly, his thumb rubbing over Hongjoong’s elbow in an attempt to calm him, before glancing back to Wooyoung. “Try calling into the tent before you come in, hm? Makes things much more comfortable for all involved.” He laughed

“Thank you.” Wooyoung would definitely remember that method. 

Hongjoong still huffed and crossed his arms, a light blush had crawled onto his cheeks. “So what, do you have a problem with this?” He demanded, Wooyoung quickly shaking his head. “No, no. Nothing like that.”

Hongjoong’s form seemed to subtly relax hearing him, simply giving a nod and clearing his throat, which was no longer occupied by Seonghwa’s tongue. “Okay, then what are you here for?”

“I came to return this.” Wooyoung stepped forward and offered the contract back, offering an uncomfortable smile. Hongjoong plucked it from him and nodded seeing the signature. “Great." He tossed the paper onto his desk. "Thank you. Now get the hell out.”

“Right.” 

Rushing back out of the tent, a breath escaped him, running his hands over his face. So Hongjoong and Seonghwa were a thing. interesting. That explained Hongjoong’s lingering eyes during the performance he saw. 

Wooyoung hadn’t met many men in relationships, it was very 'hush hush' in the small town he lived in. Not very accepted. Which was why Wooyoung never really opened up about his sexuality. Men were always more...catching to the eye, in his opinion. Though his father would probably collapse if he heard such a confession. 

After collecting himself, he decided to head back over to Yeosang, as he was the only person he’d gotten to have a few good conversations with so far. He felt more comfortable around him. 

But on his journey back to Yeosang's tent, he found himself pausing abruptly. Glancing to his left between two of the other tents, his eyes caught onto that cage once more. Only now it was silent, and it took a moment for Wooyoung to see the form with his back against the bars and head hanging to his chest. 

And that was how little Wooyoung found himself approaching the cage once more. After hearing the story from Yeosang, he wanted to see what San was about, besides just the...thing, he met yesterday. 

Running his tongue over his lips, each step felt heavier and heavier as he approached the metal bars. He took in a sharp breath as he got to the edge of them. “San?”  A pair of eyes snapped up to focus on him, and Wooyoung was beyond relieved to see the dark brown orbs instead of black sockets peering curiously at him. San squinted slightly, before fully pulling his head up. Though he remained silent.

“My name’s Wooyoung...unless you remembered that, I’m sorry, I don’t really know how all of this works.” Chewing on his lip, Wooyoung began to push some pebbles around with his foot.

“So you talked to him?” The voice was more soft-spoken than the last time he heard it. Timid almost, as his brown eyes scanned Wooyoung for his reaction. 

“I did.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“Nothing more than a bruise.” He offered a polite smile to the boy, who nodded faintly. 

“So you know about me...are you afraid of me?” Wooyoung couldn’t tell what answer San was hoping for. On one end, he looked like he _wanted_ Wooyoung to say no, but like he expected him to say yes.

“I...am interested in you.” He finally broke the silence as he held eye-contact. “I won’t lie and say it doesn’t make me nervous. But I also wouldn’t say scared of you.” He could feel the eyes burning into him, as though testing him, but Wooyoung held firm. 

San didn't answer, instead he kept his eyes on the blonde man. So Wooyoung decided to change subjects. “Can you come over here?”

“Why?”

“I want to see you better. You’re in the shadows, and last time you looked...different.” There was a long pause after Wooyoung’s request, and he almost expected that to be it, the end of their encounter. He opened his mouth to apologize, back off, but then he saw a subtle movement. 

San shifted to crawl over to the opposite side of the cage, stopping just in front of Wooyoung, hands curling around the bars on instinct. With the wheels and bottom of the cage, it pushed the sitting San to be eye-level with Wooyoung, and they held a steady gaze for a few beats. 

Sun now able to cast on San’s features, Wooyoung could make out more precise details on him. He was a bit paler than Wooyoung, but not by much. His jawline was sharp and defined, his hair was messy but nice, and he was overall just...handsome. Wooyoung found it hard to pull his eyes off of him.

“You should be.” The voice was but a whisper, yet it startled Wooyoung, who had been lost in thought.

“Should be what?”

“Scared of me.” His words sent a chill up Wooyoung's spine, as he furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Why is that?” He breathed, taking a half-step back.

“Because...he already likes you.”


	6. Join Around the Campfire

The frigid air bit into Wooyoung’s skin as he sat at the small fire the group of them had built, pushing his hands towards the warm glow.  Staring into the flames licking the air, he could still hear the words playing through his ears.  _ “He already likes you.”  _

What was that supposed to mean? What was Wooyoung supposed to do with that information? Avoid him? Or get to further know him? His current method was just trying to pretend it hadn’t happened, avoiding San and his looming cage for the few days that had passed. 

Now he sat with the rest of this group. They’d all decided to get together for the night, he'd been told they tried to have talks like this at least once a week. Wooyoung currently sat between Yeosang, of course, and Seonghwa, the two people he felt most comfortable around. Even though him and Seonghwa had done nothing more than short talks and polite smiles, something about him made Wooyoung feel safe. 

“I decided we should have everyone meet Wooyoung, now that he is officially a co-owner.” Hongjoong's voice cut into the peaceful silence, the boys turning their gaze over.

“So does that mean he’s our new leader? Retiring already, Hongjoong?” One of the men Wooyoung had yet to meet spoke up. And it wasn’t until the goofy smile reached his lips that Wooyoung recognized him as the clown. He was tall, and the lack of white paint revealed his soft facial features. His real hair was dark brown, combed neatly over his forehead, much different than the false, blue teased hair he wore during the circus. 

Hongjoong lightly shoved the clown, who laughed in response and swayed, eyes returning to Wooyoung as he took a bow. “My name is Yunho! Some people call me 'The Most Handsome _Cl_ _own in Town_ ’, you may pick which you’d like to refer to me as.” An equally goofy laugh left his lips as he spoke to Wooyoung, who couldn’t keep the smile off his own face. 

“Nice to meet you, Yunho.” Yunho cupped his cheeks and offered a playfully cute face, before glancing over to the man next to him expectantly. 

It took a few moments, before the bright red-haired man’s eyes widened. “Oh, my turn.” Rubbing his hand over his neck, he awkwardly looked over to Wooyoung. “Uh, I’m Mingi! Toughest one here.” He puffed up his chest slightly with a grin on his face, before offering his hand to shake. Wooyoung took it with a smile, tilting his head. 

Mingi was the man who’d been on the stilts, though he was tall normally anyways. He had a tough looking exterior, but the awkward smiles and friendly gesture made Wooyoung assume it was nothing but his front. His vibrant red hair could be seen for miles, but it contrasted nicely with his tan skin.

Mingi released his hand and leaned back to his spot, eyes glancing up to Yunho. They held eye contact for a moment, before Mingi cleared his throat and turned his gaze back to the fire, a grin playing on Yunho’s cheeks as he leaned to Mingi, mumbling something under his breath. Though the orange cast made it hard to see, Wooyoung still managed to make out the pink spreading over Mingi's face.

“Jongho?” Wooyoung’s gaze turned over to the next one in line, Hongjoong waving his hand to catch his gaze. Jongho had pitch black hair, parted down the middle. He was tanner than Wooyoung, and his eyes were round and gentle. His appearance seemed innocent, but Wooyoung precisely remembered watching that same man bend a pole of metal into a different shape.

Startling.

Jongho offered a shy smile though and waved. “Nice to meet you. I’m Jongho.” He repeated his name as he bowed his head.

“Jongho is the baby.” Yunho’s voice picked up with a grin on his face. “He’s the youngest. But he’ll kick your ass if you mess with him.” He warned, Jongho making a playful threatening face.

“What about you? We all want to know about you.” Suddenly all of the attention was pulled to Wooyoung, who shifted on his seat. “Oh, um, me? There’s nothing...interesting about me.” He waved them off with a shy giggle, but they continued to press on. Wooyoung was no sword-swallower, or clown, or silk-dancer. He was surrounded by talented people, and Wooyoung? He was just...Wooyoung. Not many skills, just a rich kid who didn't know what to do with his money.

“Come on, you’re the new one! If you don’t tell us anything we’ll just have to resort to rumors, and that’s no good for anyone involved.” Yunho teased the blonde man, who pouted and shrugged. “Okay, but I don’t know what you want to hear.” 

“How about...what’s your full name?” Yunho groaned at the question from Mingi, who huffed. “What?? It’s a simple and easy question!”

“It’s a lame question.” Yeosang responded, as Mingi pouted and muttered something about not asking anything else, bringing a quiet chuckle from Yunho. 

“Jung Wooyoung.” 

A few of them hummed in response, before Yunho leaned forward. “Okay. Better question.” A huff was heard from Mingi, but Yunho continued anyways while he pat his back. “What is one thing you’ve done that you’re proud of?”

Furrowing his eyebrows, his mind began to wander as he thought of the answer. "Well...one time I had been in the bar near home, and a man had been all over this lady. She was wasted, and he was leading her to a bedroom. I made sure to intervene and walked with her home...it made me feel good, so I guess that would be it.” He shrugged, glancing up nervously.

They were silent for a moment, before Yunho cleared his throat. “Well, I was going to say I won the town’s spelling bee, but I think you topped that.” He muttered with wide eyes, a grin on his face as Wooyoung snorted covered his mouth.

“I like that.” Glancing up, Wooyoung saw Seonghwa smiling at him. “It’s very...noble.” Cheeks dusting a light pink, Wooyoung waved his hand. “Ah, stop, you’re making me blush.” He muttered.

Though Hongjoong was even staring at him for the first time without a hint of annoyance. And Wooyoung actually shifted uncomfortably at that, as odd as it sounded. 

“Okay Wooyoung, you can ask any of us a question now.” Wooyoung glanced between their faces as he tilted his head, debating on who and what to ask. Glancing to Yeosang, he perked up.

“So...did you just randomly decide to begin swallowing your mother’s kitchen knives, or…” Yeosang’s eyes widened as he sputtered, pulling a genuine laugh from Wooyoung, the first one since he got there. It was followed by laughter from the others, all of them trying to get the response out of Yeosang.

“No, I actually saw a carnival when I was a child, and I thought it looked really interesting. My father had a few he collected from his time in Japan, and um...let’s just say it was followed by a few uncomfortable conversations with my father when he walked in unexpectedly.” Yeosang groaned at the memory as he buried his face in his hands, all of them bursting into laughter around the sparking fire. 

“I’m sure it couldn’t be as bad as Seonghwa’s talks must’ve been! ‘Sorry father, I like draping myself in silks and twirling around like a pole-dancer.’ I’m sure his family was all over it.” Jongho spoke up this time, Seonghwa giving a long, deep sigh, but not denying anything. All of the boys cackled, Wooyoung clapping his hands together as he leaned back while Yunho covered his mouth, Yeosang’s hand over his chest.

And a sudden warmth filled through Wooyoung’s chest as he looked between all of them, still giggling as they bickered across the flames at each other in fun. Hongjoong’s fingers laced with Seonghwa’s as he cooed up at him, Mingi leaning slightly into the warm frame of Yunho, Jongho and Yeosang nudging each other as they talked. This was a family. A family that was taking him, a stranger, in with open arms. And for the first time in years, he felt...excited for what the future held. 

As things got quiet, Wooyoung took a moment to take in his surroundings once more. The bright moon casting its blue glow, the stars dotting the pitch black sky, and the sound of the cool wind passing them. Though something else caught his senses as well. 

Have you ever  _ felt _ someone staring at you? You can’t explain it, but you can just feel their gaze somehow, feel that urge to glance back? Wooyoung felt eyes burning into him from behind, and he tried to ignore it at first, rubbing the back of his head as though it would put an end to it.

But eventually he gave in and glanced back. And there the flames cast an orange hue over the intimidating cage. Even from the far distance, he could see San’s figure standing pressed against the bars as he stared straight at Wooyoung. The reflection of the flames danced in the pitch black sockets blinking at him, head tilted and a twisted smile on San’s face. 

Wooyoung's breath hitched as he swallowed thickly as he snapped his head back towards the fire, heart racing just from the image of the pitch black eyes. “Wooyoung?” Glancing up, he offered a faint smile to Seonghwa, who stared down at him. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” He assured him with a smile, nodding a few times to assure even himself that his own words were true. Seonghwa looked unsure, glancing back to San's cage, then returning to Wooyoung. 

“If something happens...you can talk to us, okay? Even if you just got here. We don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

“I’m okay, Seonghwa, I promise. Okay?” Wooyoung giggled and ran his fingers through his hair, as Seonghwa nodded and pat his arm, but dropped it nonetheless.

Wooyoung would ignore San. Easy enough, just like that, no more San. 

No more San.


	7. Utopia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay!! Work and school has gotten crazy recently, haha :) but I hope you enjoy the update!

They’d began traveling to a new town after a few more days, packing their things and hitting the road. This was new territory for Wooyoung, as he’d never stepped past the comforts of his home town. He had no need to, his father was wealthy where they lived, and enjoyed familiarity.

The travel there had been interesting. He didn't know if all carnivals traveled the same, but Hongjoong's traveled on foot. The only one who didn't was San, who was rolled along in his cage. Wooyoung majority of the time was stuck beside Yeosang, his knowledge on him increasing as they went. He realized that Yeosang was pretty laid-back, easy to get along with. He was a witty dork, but Wooyoung wasn't complaining. 

He passed a lot of time with Seonghwa as well, he liked to tell stories about the other boys while they whined behind him. And spending time with Seonghwa meant spending time with Hongjoong. Although the shorter male wasn’t inviting Wooyoung to his tea-parties, they’d gotten past the glares and instead moved to mutual nods. 

When he wasn't chattering about with someone, he would fall to the back, and let his eyes travel between the group. Wooyoung was always good at picking up on people's emotions, and could read body language well enough. In those times he fell back, he'd grown to notice the chemistry between Yunho and Mingi. Nudging constantly, attached at the hip, the red-head cackling at simple things the other would say while Yunho watched his reaction with his signature, goofy grin. 

He also noticed Jongho’s lingering eyes on Yeosang when his head was turned, curiosity swirling in his chocolate brown eyes. Jongho had caught Wooyoung staring once during one of these moments, and had sputtered, immediately turning his gaze away from either of them as he huffed to himself

And of course, he noticed San.

His eyes boring into Wooyoung as the prison on wheels rolled beside them, hands curled around the thick metal. Sometimes he was silent, usually when he was...well, himself. When Wooyoung would dare glance over, he looked so lost. Deep brown, exhausted eyes staring back at him. 

Though most of the time, he was not so quiet. Whistling, tapping against the cage, anything to make sure that Wooyoung was aware he was beside him. One particular time, a horrible screeching sound filled the air. Everyone had slowed, glancing in every direction in attempt to find the source, before a laughing San shortly followed. Dragging the stick over the metal once more, he chuckled, raising goosebumps over Wooyoung’s skin. 

Hongjoong shoved past Wooyoung and stepped over to the cage, snatching the bars to pull himself up. Hongjoong was quiet, but whatever he mumbled seemed to sink in to San, as he slowly passed the stick through the gap and into the awaiting hand of Hongjoong.

Whatever control or connection Hongjoong had with San, it always worked like a charm. The demon would snap it’s mouth shut from just a glare Hongjoong shot. It was odd, but Wooyoung wasn’t complaining. If it brought him peace for even five minutes, it was fine with him.

~

“Welcome to Utopia!” Hongjoong bellowed with a deep laugh, twirling on his foot as he bounced around.

The town before them was completely different than where Wooyoung had been raised. The midnight sky was interrupted by fluorescent purples and blues raised from the town, and despite the moon being raised, there was no peaceful quiet. The town seemed completely alive, voices surrounding them from every angle.

“Utopia?” Wooyoung’s eyes were wide as he did his best to keep his jaw shut. The only response he received was cackles from the others, before a large hand clapped him on the back. “You haven’t got out much, have you pretty boy?” Yunho's voice was teasing as a grin lingered. Wooyoung slowly shook his head. 

“How exciting~!” 

The roads of the town were littered with all sorts of bodies. There was no ‘normal’ sights near him. Men and women were drowned in neon colors. One woman walked beside them with braided hair down to her waist, a glowing green color. Her lips were painted sky blue, and her eyes covered in a heavy, beautiful eyeshadow with blacks and golds. She wore a shirt that stopped just underneath of her breasts, tattered at the bottom, and tight skinny jeans that went up to her waist. Although this was no extravagant clothing necessarily, it was different than the modest dresses from Wooyoung's town.

She flashed a bright smile to them as she passed, waving her painted nails at them (all were a different color, if you were wondering) before she slipped inside the pub beside her.

This was the general style of everyone around them. Brightly colored hair, revealing, stunning clothing, and bold makeup covering them. Guys and girls, it didn’t seem to apply to strictly either. 

It felt like Wooyoung had gone to a different planet. His town was small, filled with 'modest' people, where the only bright hair colors were from, well, the circus. His town shut down around eight o’clock, whereas here it was near midnight, and the town seemed to be buzzing. 

As their group walked past bright tufts of hair all around them, Hongjoong and the others melted into a path that seemed engraved into them. Clearly this was a familiar area to them, as the people clapped and cheered for the return of 'their circus'.

Occasionally between the sounds of chattering, Wooyoung heard the familiar clanging of the metal bars behind him. More often than any other time on the road. So of course, Wooyoung’s curiosity got the better of him, and he found himself turning to check.

San was more active than Wooyoung had ever seen while locked within in the cage. He was standing, forehead pressed against the bars as his eyes flicked around the scenery, the bright grin on his face contrasting with the deep, dark eyes. He paid no attention to Wooyoung’s gaze, instead busy gazing around at any and everyone.

“What’s he doing?” Wooyoung flicked his eyes over to Jongho, who was walking beside him, eyes cast in the same direction.

“This is where we found San. This is his home.” Wooyoung about choked as he looked all around him. This? This town bursting with color and excitement, was where San was from?

“This place has a beautiful outside, don’t get me wrong. It’s an incredible place to travel and visit. But staying here? The cost of living is out of this world, and it’s so over-populated that landing a job is almost impossible.” Jongho offered a smile to a woman who brushed her long nails over his sleeve, scooting a bit further into the form of Wooyoung with a nervous laugh. Once she was gone, he quickly shifted off him, clearing his throat.

“Here they think you have to look pretty to be happy. It’s why everyone is so painted, so neon. San wasn’t…’pretty’ enough for them. So he couldn’t make money. He was skin and bones when he approached us after our show.” The dark-haired man’s eyes gazed over to the cage, a sigh slipping from his lips. “I wish he could learn to control himself. I hate seeing him locked in that cage like an animal. He’s not a bad person, Wooyoung. But he’s convinced himself he is, and that makes it hard to convince others you’re not.” 

Eventually, they came to a halt in what seemed to be their final destination. "This is where we'll be setting up our tents." Hongjoong told them. Compared to the rest of what Wooyoung had saw, this looked dry. The area was mostly open, a few buildings here and there beside them, perfect for them to set up their tents. 

Wooyoung gave a grunt as an elbow came in contact with his ribs, eyes coming to find Yeosang staring at him with a small smile. "You still rooming with me?" 

"If that's okay with you." All he received was another nudge and a bright smile, before he tugged his bag off his back. "I know you're new, but there's no time like the present to learn, right? So! Setting up the tent. First you have to unroll it, obviously...I guess you didn't really need to know that. Anyways, then you have to find level spots..." Tuning out the man beside him, Wooyoung's gaze fell onto the cage as Hongjoong rolled it into what he assumed to be its spot for however long they stayed.

The story he'd heard from Jongho made his heard clench as he wastched San moving from side to side in the cage, clearly recognizing the areas. He moved from corner to corner in the cage, looking for whatever angle was best. And as he flipped one of the corners, his eyes locked with Wooyoung’s.

And for the first time, Wooyoung saw past that hard, scary front. And underneath, even in the cold black eyes…

He saw sorrow, and the soul of a lonely man.

"Wooyoung? Are you listening?" Blinking a few times, Wooyoung's gaze returned to Yeosang crouched on the ground. "Hm? Oh, yeah...yeah, I'm here. Sorry. Just...tired." He laughed faintly as he waved himself off, before crouching beside him to help him fully unroll the tent. But not before he glanced one last time over to that damn cage.


	8. Are you scared of me?

“You need to stop worrying about him.” Once again, someone had caught Wooyoung staring at the boy sprawled along on the floor of his cage. This someone happened to be Yunho, his hair sticking up in different angles as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

It was the middle of the night, maybe two in the morning. Wooyoung had needed fresh air, and was getting no sleep, so he’d decided to sit beside the ashes from that night’s fire. That was when Yunho had appeared, hair a mess. “I mean it. There’s no point in feeling sorry for him. He got himself in there, and even he doesn’t want to let himself out.” There was a bite of bitterness behind his tone as Yunho crossed his arms over his chest.

Wooyoung shrugged, his eyes trailing back over to San. “He just looks so lonely. Lost…” The sound of a scoff quickly came from Yunho. “I’m sure he is.” 

“Maybe...we should let him out?” The offer came as more of a squeak from Wooyoung as he shrugged innocently. He just wanted to help. But an incredulous look came over Yunho’s face as he straightened beside him. “Are you serious? They told you what he did, right? He’s not safe! He smashed my head against a stone wall!” It was the most serious Wooyoung had seen the clown since they met. Usually there was a grin plastered on his face and a joke spilling from his lips. 

“What happened? I never got the full story…” Wooyoung scoot closer to the man as curiosity rolled off of him. Yunho shifted under his gaze and shrugged his shoulders. “I was being stupid. What’s new? I thought I could make him feel more comfortable by teasing him, like I do everyone else. We’d begun to slowly try to open him up, I even started to consider him my friend.” Yunho seemed to be struggling to open up. It was hard for Wooyoung to read, but it almost seemed like...guilt was lingering. 

“So I teased him. Teased about how we met him, it was stupid. And...his other half took over, slammed me against the wall so hard it cracked my head open. He told me he would slit my throat in my sleep...and after that I never felt comfortable.” Wooyoung could almost see the image. San pinning the taller man against the wall as blood slipped over the bricks behind him, Yunho’s wide eyes as San hissed at him.

“Hongjoong was livid, so he made the decision to keep him in the cage. Everyone agreed with it, even San…” Eyes trialing over to the cage, Yunho’s eyebrows pinched together as he released a quiet sigh. “I didn’t mean to, you know? I didn’t...I never wanted to piss him off...I just wanted him to feel comfortable, like one of us.” Wooyoung nodded faintly as he bit his lip. It wasn’t Yunho’s fault, he’d just wanted to help. But San seemed insecure, and his insecurities caused him to lash out. 

“I know you feel bad for him. I understand. But he is dangerous, Wooyoung. Please, be careful.” And that was the last thing Yunho said to him before he stood up from the ground, nodding down at Wooyounf before making his way back to his tent. 

Now he was left with nothing but the cool breeze, his piercing thoughts, and that dark, looming crate. 

He knew Yunho was right, he should stay away from the cage and just avoid it, act like it didn’t bother him...but it did. Ever since he’d caught that lingering sorrow swirling behind those eyes a few nights ago, Wooyoung wanted to help him. Even if San was crazy, he still had feelings. People seemed to forget that. 

“Are you scared of me?” Wooyoung’s breath hitched as his body froze. The question was nothing more than a whisper, yet it turned his blood to ice within his veins. He didn’t need to look to know who asked the question. He hadn’t spoken to San since the first encounter, but he could always recognize it in a crowd of a thousand people.

When he didn’t get an answer, the sound of clothes shifting against metal echoed. “He told you the story. You know what I am. So I ask you, Wooyoung, are you  _ scared _ ?” 

Running his tongue over his lips, Wooyoung turned his body to face him. San now stood with his hands wrapped around the bars, a common position for him. Wooyoung wasn’t surprised to see the black sockets staring at him, though he was shocked to see the somewhat...gentle expression lying on his face.

“No.” Chewing on his lip, Wooyoung pushed himself up. The intense gaze of San made his heart pound, but this was no time to show nerves. “I’m not scared of you. I don’t think you’re anything to be scared of.” His voice managed to stay steady, silently applauding himself for showing the anxiety down. He it was the truth, he was not scared of San. Just...intimidated.

San’s eyebrows furrowed for a split second, confused by the response he received. Not scared? He blinked once before he caught himself, wiping a smirk onto his face to replace the confusion. “You should-”

“I think you’re faking it.” The demon before him sputtered as he was so abruptly interrupted, he looked as though he had seen a ghost. Ironic. “Faking it?”

“Mhm. I don’t think you’re as bad as you want everyone to think. I think you’re confused, scared. You don’t know what’s going on, but everyone is treating you like a monster.” Now filled with confidence, Wooyoung got to the edge of the cage, Wooyoung’s neck tilted up to meet his eyes as he spoke. 

“You don’t know me.” Though the voice wasn’t filled with anger or hatred, instead it was quiet, as though it could be...shy. Wooyoung had heard the tone once, but it was when the real San was in control. Never with this one. 

“No, I don’t know you. But I saw the look in your eyes when we got here, to Utopia. You were terrified, weren’t you?” San opened his mouth to respond, but Wooyoung didn’t give him the chance. “You might not be human, but I don’t think you’re evil. So no, San. I am  _ not _ scared of you.” Glancing at the form of the cage before him, Wooyoung judged the distance, before making his move. Wrapping his hands around the iron bar, he stepped onto the small lip along the cage and managed to pull himself up. Now, his toes were on the very small edge of the cage, pressed against the bars, as he stood face to face with San, determination in his eyes.

San jaw clicked a few times as he clenched and unclenches it. Over and over, as though he tried to chew his thoughts down. Instead of speaking, he stared at Wooyoung, narrowing his eyes and leaning his forehead against them. Close enough to feel the warm breath fan over his face, yet Wooyoung made no move to step back. They stayed like this for what felt like ages (though it was only seconds) before San finally spoke up. “You’re a fool.”

“Maybe.”

“I could kill you in a heartbeat.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

“Didn’t you hear Yunho? I smashed his skull against the bricks. I could do much worse to you.” The growl should’ve scared Wooyoung, but all it did was send a shiver down his spine. He made no move to show any fear.

“Maybe you could. But I don’t think you want to.” San’s eyes widened at those words, taking a step back as he released a breath. “You really are crazy.”

Wooyoung glanced over at the door to the cage, an idea popping into his mind, before he bang shifting over to it. If San was so nervous around him, how could he be dangerous? This barely seemed like the same man from his first night at the circus. The man had yanked Wooyoung against the metal to intimidate him, now he was backing away from Wooyoung instead.

“What are you doing?” Wooyoung ignored the question as he brushed his fingers down the door. It couldn’t be locked with any key, he never once saw Hongjoong use one while performing. That meant Wooyoung didn’t need a key, he needed to instead find something along this door. 

Feeling evey nut and bolt, it took a while before he found a latch. Upon further inspection, it was clear that it was only accessible from the outside. Tugging it up, the door made a snapping sound to signal it’d been released, creaking open as Wooyoung pulled on it. 

“Stay the hell out of here.” San had hissed, clenching his fists. For the first time in...the demon’s life, he felt intimidated. Intimidated by this small, fragile man that was pushing his way into  _ his  _ cage.

Wooyoung didn’t listen though. He slipped inside and pulled the heavy metal behind him, watching the lever immediately fall back into its original spot. He tugged on it curiously and saw that yes, it was locked. He’d be lying if he said that didn’t bring a bubble of nerves up into his throat. He had no way out if something went wrong. But...he didn’t think anything was going to.

He hoped not. 

“You know you-“ Turning back to face the man, his eyes widened as San was right in front of him, head tilted and eyes scanning over him. A gasp passed his lips as San’s hands grabbed Wooyoung by his biceps, seeming to be...examining him. Without the bars and distance between them, Wooyoung could see new details he couldn’t make out before. San had a small scar over his lips, and his midnight black eyes had tints of...purples and blue along them. It was beautiful in a way. 

“You are...so confusing.” San’s voice was now soft, as was his expression. Yet Wooyoung’s heart was pounding, his mind screaming at him that he was in danger, but he didn’t move. Instead he stared back at him, breathing evenly with wide eyes. 

“I haven’t...touched someone in so long.” His right hand trailed up to Wooyoung’s jaw, fingertips like ice against Wooyoung’s warm skin. They lingered over his chin, up to his cheek, and into his hair. Maybe he should be disturbed, the iron grip of San’s left hand not letting him budge as his right curiously grazed over his skin. But instead Woo felt nothing but...pity for him. Isolated for so long, with no contact with people. It must be...horrible.

The hand stopped at his shoulder after releasing his hair, before he eventually released the grip on him. And let out a shuddery breath, before words came spilling from his mouth.

“I didn’t mean to hurt him…” 

It was quiet, so quiet. But the words screamed at Woo. That he was right, that San was just scared. A relieved smile came to Wooyoung’s lips as he nodded. He took a step closer to San and instead grabbed onto his arm. 

“I know you didn’t.” He assured him, before he pulled him into a hug. At first, he expected San to break it. He was tense, arms remaining at his side for a few beats. Just before Wooyoung could pull away and apologize, the arms looped around his waist, pulling Wooyoung deeper into his chest, if possible, as a breath of relief seemed to leave the man. Any tension had left his body, seeming to melt into Wooyoung’s hold. “I…thank you…”

And it was then that Wooyoung made a decision, an important one. “I’m gonna get you out of this cage, San. If it’s the last thing I do.”


End file.
